


Gag for me

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deepthroating, Kinktober, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Luffy is like a hungry beast that Sanji has to feed from time to time. He never knows when Luffy is going to want something.





	Gag for me

**Author's Note:**

> I was saying I wanted to try kinktober and reading through the prompts but couldn't pick a couple to try and then I said I could try my hand at SanLusan because I've already gotten a handle on beast Luffy hungry for Sanji lol.
> 
> Smut is somewhere I really wanna get some practice in so ^^ enjoy I guess

The Sunny was quiet at night. No laughter no talking. Just the sounds of the ship at rest and the occasional sound of whoever on watch humming or moving around. That was just how it was at night on their pirate ship at night. Silence followed by the sound of the waves.

That was how it was most night on the sunny, for Sanji some nights there was nights in certain parts of the ship and that was always because of him. Some nights when a mood caught his captain the most shameful sounds escaped from him and echoed around whatever room he was in.

Luffy was not a bad kid or a bad captain. They wouldn’t follow him or love him the way that they all did if he was. He was not bad but he could be a little dumb sometimes and a little animalistic sometimes. More than a little animalistic, it was almost as if he was all desire and need in those moments pursing what he wanted.

For Sanji who had been harbouring feelings for Luffy since they had first met it could be overwhelming. He had thought Luffy cute but a little stupid. Strong, amazing but slow. Perfect with that big heart and smile but dim on the subtle things. He had been fine staying by his side in whatever way he could.

At least he had thought that way in the beginning. He had assumed he would have been able to escape. He had assumed he would have been able to watch from afar with a smile on his face or something like that but his captain had a fire in it. A flame that consumed whoever was drawn too close whenever it flared up. Sanji after all this time could not predict Luffy’s flares of need.

There were times in battle when his captain looked stronger than anyone else. Consumed by rage and need. Times when everyone felt his power and knew that this kid was no normal kid. Times whenever everyone knew why they followed him and felt what they felt. Saw the king that would rule the seas soon enough.

Then for Sanji there was the man that he happily knelt for and allowed him to whatever he wanted to. The gaze he could not look away from. The eyes that consumed him, filled with need and want. The man he wanted to plead and serve and the man he gave everything to and drowned in.

It was never enough. The things Sanji did and the things they did felt never enough. It was pleasurable but one glance from Luffy and Sanji’s body was on fire and the need made his throat ache.

He sat on the deck and puffed on his cigarette. The sunny was quiet, his preparations for the next morning were finished. It had been a long day but a quiet day, no marines no stupid enemies popping up. no weird weather systems throwing them off coarse or disturbing them. A quiet day at sea for their crew.

Maybe that was why he was not surprised at the sound of the dormitory door opening. He could never predict when Luffy would want him. During the day Luffy was his normal self although sometimes the other Luffy leaked through. Still though once it came to night Sanji knew at least by late evening after his preparations if Luffy would come for him.

Sometimes it was before his preparations were finished. Sometimes it was when others were turning in that he would know that his Captain would seek him out and his heart would clench.

The dormitory door closed and Sanji remained where he was. He stared up at the sky and puffed away as footsteps got closer and closer to where he sat. Then Luffy was taking a seat next to him his warm body burning Sanji’s side as he rested his head on Sanji’s shoulder.

“Think you’re still sore?” Luffy asked softly against Sanji’s shoulder. “Think it’s too soon?” Sanji lightly shuddered at Luffy’s tone and the way he captured Sanji’s hand to lightly trace patterns on it.

“Tonight might not be a good idea.” Sanji hated to admit that. “Maybe if you wanted to…” He flushed. “Take it easy this time it wouldn’t matter.”

“I always lose my head in the middle of it.” Luffy’s laugh was soft. “Especially when you cum and clamp down on me like that. No way I won’t hold you tight and fuck you hard. Even if I did easy in the beginning I’ll want to make you tremble and cry.” Sanji swallowed at his words. “I can wait for the soreness to go away. You’re still taking care of it right?”

“I didn’t tear.” Sanji admitted. “It’s fine, just sore and it isn’t that sore. I’m fine attending to my work.”

“I know that.” Luffy’s voice was soft. “But that doesn’t mean I want you in more pain than you have to be. Sometimes I’m a little rough when making you feel good. Once I don’t tear you or keep you from working or fighting I can live with it.”

“So not tonight then?” Sanji hated how his voice showed his clear disappointment. “You’ll wait?”

“I’ll wait to fuck you.” Luffy sounded firm on that. “But I can’t wait on touching you Sanji, I’ve been thinking since lunch time how nice it would be to have you. I can’t fuck you until you cry and beg. You’re still sore but that’s fine.”

The hand that had been tracing down his hand went up instead. Toyed with his shirt and his arm until it reached his face. Sanji’s cigarette was removed from his mouth and crushed before Luffy’s thumb was edging his lips apart.

“Tonight I’ll fuck your mouth.” Luffy’s voice was mixed with need and amusement. “I love the way you do it Sanji I love the way you look.” His fingers teased Sanji’s lips as his voice got rougher. Each word made Sanji’s blood burn, all he could do was listen and want. He was half hard in his pants and getting harder with each word of Luffy’s. His pants was too tight, he wanted relief and he wanted to hear more. “I want to watch you swallow me.” Luffy whispered and Sanji groaned.

XxX

The aquarium was where they ended up. for many reasons convenience sake but because of the lightning. They had already used this place. Used so many places on the ship. Sanji kneeled slowly his cock hard in his pants as he raised his hands to Luffy’s spread legs.

Luffy was watching him his hat on his head and his shirt buttoned all the way, watching him his back to the glass and the blue light casting his face mostly in shadow. If he was to turn his face up the blue light would let Sanji see everything.

His hands slid further up Luffy’s thighs, savoured the hard feeling before he hooked his fingers in Luffy’s waistband. The tension had him silent, the need made his fingers tremble even as he craved. He wanted so badly and while he knew he would receive, that he would get what he wanted it still felt unreal. No matter how many times they did this or things like this it was still unbelievable.

 He got to have Luffy like this, he got to love Luffy like this and he got to have him all to himself. that was fucking insane. If he had not been about to suck Luffy’s cock he would have fumbled in his pocket for a smoke. As it was he tugged at Luffy’s pants until Luffy lifted his hips enough for Sanji to drag down his pants and boxers in one go.

He leaned forward only to be halted before he could do anything. Luffy rested one hand under his chin to tilt him up. Sanji waited as Luffy watched him. Stroked his lips with his thumb before he rested back and the hand dropped.

Luffy’s cock was already hard and red precum at the tip. He had been restraining himself for a while if he had been already this hard. Holding it back and acting as though nothing was wrong. Sanji licked away the small beads of precum and listened to Luffy’s sigh at the gentle act.

His pants was killing him but instead of relieving the pressure he braced one hand on Luffy’s inner thigh and used his other to hold the base of Luffy’s cock as he licked broad stripes on the underside. Luffy’s eyes were burning down at him as he watched him, only small pants escaping him as he used his tongue to deliver the broad swipes he knew Luffy liked as he made his way to the head of his cock.

“Suck the head.” Luffy’s hand brushed Sanji’s hair out of his face as Sanji licked the underside of Luffy’s cock and then kissed the tip. “Lick then suck Sanji the way you always do.” Luffy breathed and Sanji shuddered. He mouthed the wet tip of Luffy’s cock, savoured the heat and taste before he sucked the tip. Pulled back to lip and kiss before he worked on relaxing enough to suck.

Luffy was just so… Sanji pulled back from sucking to lick and keep his eye on Luffy. No wonder he always ended up sore. Luffy’s cock had been a surprise in the beginning. Sanji had been wary about doing more than jerking him off and sucking him off but Luffy had been insistent about getting inside him and Sanji had been wary but tempted.

Sucking him was good for both of them. Sanji loved the feel of Luffy in his mouth and the taste of him. Loved the way he felt on his tongue and the solid way he felt. The way Luffy felt because of him, watching him sweat and pant. The way he would whisper to Sanji and the things he told him.

Sanji removed his hand from Luffy’s thigh so he could palm himself. His cock was aching in his pants, he rubbed his palm over it. Bucked into his own grip as he sucked the crown of Luffy’s cock. Closed his eyes to savour the feel and taste of Luffy in his mouth as he bucked into his own hand and grip.

“That’s so painful.” Luffy muttered above him. Sanji’s eyes reopened to the feel of Luffy’s hands on his. “Don’t stop but let me do this.” Luffy had taken advantage of his ability to stretch his hands to help unzip Sanji’s pants. “Keep working on me.” His captain instructed. “Suck more, get it wet.” Luffy’s hands left Sanji’s waist the moment Sanji’s cock was pulled out of his pants. “I want you to make that face that drives me crazy.” Luffy whispered as his hands cradled Sanji’s face. “Keep going.”

The face that drives him crazy, Sanji’s face felt hot at that. He wanted to avoid Luffy’s eyes because of that so he lowered his gaze instead as he worked on relaxing his jaw to suck Luffy’s ridiculously thick cock without choking or worse.

Fingers tangled in his hair and the soft tug made him moan around Luffy’s cock. Luffy groaned at that, he had been behaving rather passively so far. Letting Sanji set the pace but he knew how Luffy could get. He loved the way his captain got sometimes.

H moved his hand from Luffy’s base as he pulled off Luffy’s cock. Pumped a slow rhythm as he caught his breath and pressed soft kisses and licks to Luffy’s cock. His free hand he used to touch his own hard sticky cock. The precum dripping from his head alone had to be making a mess of the floor.

He touched himself as much as he was able before he gave up and gripped the base of Luffy’s cock as he resumed his task. Sucked and kissed Luffy’s wet cock. Pulled off time and time again his breaths short and his body hot and trembling as his hand moved, spread saliva down Luffy’s cock and some of Luffy’s precum.

The sound of Luffy’s panting and the rhythm of sucking Luffy’s cock sucked him into a trance. He had done this so many times he knew what he was doing and he did enjoy it. He loved it. He licked and sucked. Pulled off to breathe and try again this time a bit further.

The sounds in the room were Luffy’s soft panting with the occasional moan. The sounds from the fish tank when one fish decided to be bothersome swimming by and Sanji’s own noises. The wet sounds from sucking Luffy’s cock, his panting when he pulled off, the wet licking and his own soft moans when he shifted as his cock ached.

Both of Luffy’s hands rested on his head when he got halfway down Luffy’s cock. Luffy’s fingers brushed away his hair and tilted his head up so Luffy could look at him.

“Pretty.” Luffy said softly. “Always so pretty.” Luffy’s hips finally moved as he kept Sanji’s head tilted up. a slow thrust that sent Luffy’s cock further down his throat as Sanji tried to relax. “I like seeing you like this.” Another thrust that sent his cock deeper. Sanji’s eyes watered. “I like seeing you crying like this because your eyes don’t change you still want me.”

How could sanji do anything else but want? His hands moved from Luffy’s cock to hold onto his captain’s hips as Luffy thrusted and retreated his hands tight in Sanji’s hair and on his head. He pulled back enough to let Sanji breathe and gasp wetly but all too son he rolled his hips and sank his cock into Sanji’s waiting mouth sending it deeper each time while his eyes kept Sanji captive.

Luffy’s cock was long and thick, it time and preparation to get anywhere with it. Fucking or sucking, Luffy’s cock was a lot to take. It was so thick that his jaw always fucking burned. He was always sore no matter how much they stretched or prepped him but Sanji would never stop.

He loved this and he loved Luffy. He shuddered at the groan Luffy gave when Sanji’s lips finally slid down to his base. Sanji shuddered at the deep groan and the feel of Luffy down his throat. No matter how often they did it. It was still one of the hottest things he had ever experienced. His face was wet from his tears and as Luffy held him there his cock kept twitching and leaking. He was trembling as he swallowed and swallowed around the thick cock in his mouth and down his throat.

“Sanji.” Luffy’s voice had a faint tremble to it. “Look at me.” He commanded. “Keep your eyes open and on me.” Luffy’s eyes were dark with hunger and desire. Sanji kept his wet eyes open and watched Luffy with the tears streaming down his face as Luffy moved his head.

Watched as Luffy allowed him to pull back enough to gasp and breathe. Kept his gaze on him as Luffy moved one hand to anchor in his hair and the other to his jaw. When he nudged his way back in and thrust, Sanji moved his hands to a better grip on Luffy.

The thrusts this time were less gentle. Luffy was the one having trouble keeping his gaze on Sanji as he fucked his cock deep into Sanji’s mouth. He knelt as his mouth was ravaged and his cock dripped messily to the floor. He relaxed into Luffy’s grip as his cock fucked deep. Never fought the gags or the way he choked before he was allowed to breathe again.

He watched Luffy’s eyes, the strong cord of his neck when his head slipped back to rest against the aquarium glass so lost in his pleasure. He watched, lost in the moment and the taste of salt and Luffy in his mouth and tongue as Luffy’s pants got faster. His moans and groans were louder and longer. He watched and trembled as the hands on him got tighter.

Finally Luffy’s eyes were on him once more when he was buried to the hilt in Sanji’s mouth. Luffy bit his lip as his body shuddered and his hips bucked. Sanji bucked under Luffy’s hold. Thrashed before he was able to calm and soothe himself. When Luffy’s grip on his jaw released and he pulled off Sanji leaned forward.

One hand he lowered to his cock so he could jerk himself off quickly. His cock was already wet and dripping. Sucking and watching Luffy had gotten him closer than he would have been willing to admit. He panted as he watched Luffy’s eyes. Jerked himself off as Luffy watched him.

He knew it was coming but he still shuddered when Luffy kept the tip of his cock to his lips and finished himself off. His breath caught as he watched Luffy flush deep as he came. The first stripe of warm cum on his face made him moan and speed up jerking himself off.

He was lost in Luffy’s eyes with each splash of cum on his face. His lips, his cheeks and his forehead. Luffy’s loud shuddering sigh when he was finished drove Sanji over the edge. His gaze lowered as he bucked into his own hand and panted. He tasted Luffy on his lips and tongue as he shivered and finished.

Luffy’s warm hand lifted his head when he was finished. He pulled Sanji close and to him before he pulled him to straddle Luffy. Fingers wiped away the cum on his lips and as Sanji tried to lick Luffy’s cum stained fingers Luffy tilted his face.

He was unsurprised at the way Luffy gently kissed away the tear streaks. Instead he shivered in Luffy’s embrace as he straddled him. Waited as Luffy kissed away the streaks as Sanji shivered in his arms. Shivered as Luffy gently stroked and cleaned Sanji’s cock with his hands.

Melted under his touches until Luffy pulled back in order to lick at the hands he had used to wipe away Sanji’s cum. He felt warm all over and while part of him wished they could do more, another part of him felt devoured.

His throat still felt as though Luffy was in it. He could taste him still, feel him still. His captain looked satisfied, the beast fed.

Sanji devoured and Luffy mostly fed. He shouldn’t feel as thought there should be more. He was sore, that fact had not changed. He would sound funny for a bit in the morning and Luffy had enjoyed himself. they both had. Luffy’s hands were supporting him and holding him close. Sanji wrapped his hands around luffy. Braced himself as he lowered his head. Luffy met him halfway and the taste and himself and Luffy mixing made his head spin. The glow from the aquarium and the soft silence in the room made him sink into Luffy.

This part of Luffy was all of his and he did not want to share it with anyone. The captain that was fierce, hungry and all his. Sanji wanted to be devoured over and over. He wanted Luffy to take what he needed because Sanji wanted to give him everything he could. The desire and tears that Luffy craved. Anything he wanted was all his.

“Let’s stay like this for a bit longer.” Luffy whispered against his lips. “Just like this Sanji.” His heart flipped even as he nodded and pressed his lips against Luffy once more. This part of Luffy too was all his, the fed beast that wanted to be held and kissed quietly. Sanji would never give it up.


End file.
